


[Vid] Somethin' Bad

by absternr



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: Just like a real-life Thelma & Louise.





	[Vid] Somethin' Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



Length: 1:41

Music: Somethin' Bad by Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood

Streaming: 


End file.
